Sukitte Li Na Yo
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Hola! El día de hoy les traigo un nuevo, bueno, nuevo no porque lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, y espero les guste. Es un shot que aborda a esta linda pareja de la forma en la que mas me gusta a mí, de una muy pervertida ;) Gracias a quien lea y nos leemos cuando gusten. Besos! Nos leemos.


**Sukitte Li Na Yo**

Hola mis queridas amigas y lectoras. El día de hoy una nueva serie que me vi un día que guau, ahora que lo recuerdo, fue bien difícil para mí. Esta serie me la vi (casi toda) el jueves 11 de Diciembre en la noche; para ser más exactos, en la madrugada. Ese día fue uno de los más amargos en incómodos para mí. Esa noche estaba tan deprimida que después de platicar con mi _Onii—chan_ en la calle y de hacer algo que nunca hago, de fumar un par de cigarrillos con él, entre a la casa y me vi la serie hasta que el café que me había tomado por fin dejo de surtirme efecto (risa) Apagué la _tablet_ muy a eso como de las tres de la mañana y me acosté sin querer dormir. Esa noche debido a mi tristeza y el aburrimiento, dormí sin soñar...

Fue un día de mierda, una tarde de mierda y una casi noche de mierda también pero cuando me vi esta serie, ¡awwww! ¡Me sentí mejor! No cabe duda de que por eso es que amo el anime y me imagino que a ustedes también les pasa lo mismo. Imagino que el anime—manga o lo que a ustedes más les guste ver, los saca de su monotonía y de su aburrimiento muchas veces. Eso me pasó a mí y esa serie, ¡es muy linda! Yamato es súper _kawaii_ y aunque Mei es medio difícil, también es muy especial. Disfruté mucho de los besitos que se dieron y del romance tan bello que tuvieron, ¡awwww! No debió acabarse con doce capítulos, ¡falto más! Su publicación aún continúa en el manga y pues si les da pereza leer porque leer manga a veces es medio difícil, les recomiendo la serie, es preciosa. Y bueno, como a ese anime, (como a muchos otros según yo) lo único que le faltó pues fue _lemon,_ ¡eso haré! Este _lemon_ lo haré lo más romántico que pueda porque la serie es: _"Sukitte li na yo"_ o sea, "di te amo" es de una temática muy romántica y espero les guste.

.

.

Era un día como casi todos los de Mei, algo aburrido y monótono. Por eso y porque como cosa rara Yamato estaba en la agencia de modelaje para que la trabajaba con Megumi posando para unas fotografías, aceptó la invitación para cocinar que le hizo su pequeña cuñada, o sea Nagi.

— No, no, así no es Mei.

— ¿Ah, no?—Le preguntó con algo de harina en la nariz y en la cara— Pero, ¿no me dijiste que así era?

— Pues sí pero, la estas batiendo muy fuerte. Lo que debes hacer es...

Contenta porque estaba preparando unas galletas con ella, no contaba con lo que iba a pasar. Con el bol en la mano y llena de aquella deliciosa mezcla, no se percató de su presencia ni mucho menos de la forma tan amorosa y cariñosa de cómo la estaba mirando.

— _Onii—chan_ , ya regresaste.

— Hola, Nagi, Mei—a esta le sonrió con especialidad mientras se le acercaba—oigan pero, ¿qué están haciendo? Algo definitivamente se ve muy bien.

— Estamos haciendo unas galletas _Onii—chan_ pero tu novia... Es un desastre.

Lo dijo pero no lo dijo con maldad, sonrió con la misma dulzura que lo hizo su hermano.

— ¡Nagi—chan! Que mala eres.

— Ya, ya, no se peleen que de seguro te quedaran igual de ricas a las que hace Nagi. —La miró y le sonrió de nuevo con ternura—Mi hermana puede ser una molestia a veces pero lo que sí sabe, es cocinar. Seguro con sus consejos y con su ayuda aprenderás a cocinar tan bien como ella y...

— Siento diferir pero mi hermanita, es la mejor en todo lo que hace.

— ¡ _Nii—sama_!

Saltó la pequeña a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

— Hola Nagi, dime una cosa, ¿ocupada?

Taichi miró con complicidad a su hermano y después de abrazar a su pequeña y muy consentida hermana, saludo a Mei y luego se disculpó. Dijo que solo había ido a recoger a Nagi porque quería llevarla a dar un paseo. Yamato, que estaba ansioso por quedarse a solas con su muy querida y difícil novia, le sonrió y los despidió encantando cuando finalmente se fueron.

Yamato estaba feliz pero Mei, estaba aterrada.

Unos minutos después y cuando se fueron, cuando estuvieron completamente solos en esa casa tan grande y tan bien decorada, Mei quiso poner algo de espacio entre él y ella y volvió al a cocina. Pero con lo que nuestra tímida y dulce chica no contaba, era con que Yamato, es Yamato. La amaba demasiado y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad por nada del mundo.

— ¿Qué, que haces Yamato?

— ¿Qué parece?—Le contestó muy sonriente mientras le olía el cabello y la abrazaba suavemente por la espalda— Ummmm, me gusta mucho tu cabello así como lo traes ahora, más largo, Mei.

—Yamato...

— ¿Qué?

Le preguntó con diversión mientras le besaba el cuello con lentitud y amor, mucho amor...

— Estoy, estoy cocinando y si estás ahí...Ahí haciendo eso que me estás haciendo y que no, que no está bien porque...

— Yo te amo, Mei.

La giró para que quedara frente a él.

— Te amo, Mei y, ¿qué tiene de malo querer abrazar y besar a mi novia aprovechando que estamos solos? ¿Qué tiene de malo querer estar con la mujer que amo?

Mei agachó la cabeza y estaba roja, estaba roja de la pena porque a ella, le costaba mucho trabajo expresar sus sentimientos. Aún estaba lidiando con eso y aunque gracias a la compañía de Yamato era más fácil, aun luchaba con su mente y con los fuertes latidos de su corazón mientras él la tomaba por el rostro y la miraba.

— Ya lo dijiste una vez, Mei, pero eso no es suficiente para mí. Dilo, di que me amas como lo hiciste ese día en el puente. Di por favor que me amas tanto como te amo yo a ti...

—Yamato, no...

Respondió tratando de esquivar su mirada pero él se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo, Mei? ¿Que si me dices que me amas te haga daño? ¿Es eso? ¿Es que acaso no te he demostrado ya que yo...?

— ¡¿Y qué es lo que quieres que te diga?!—Lo miró a la cara y la de ella, estaba como un tomate. Roja de la pena— ¿Quieres que te diga qué te amo más allá de lo que es razonable y saludable? ¿Que todo el día pienso en ti y que me muero de nervios y de miedo que alguna modelo de esas con las que trabajas te aleje de mi lado? ¿Qué te amo tanto que no hay un solo minuto del día en el que te pueda sacar de mi cabeza? ¡Pues sí, Yamato! ¡Te amo más de lo que debería y eso me da miedo! Me da mucho miedo porque...

— ¿Por qué?

Se le acercó con lentitud y completamente sorprendido por sus palabras. Eso le había sorprendido mucho pero al mismo tiempo lo había hecho muy feliz.

— ¿Por qué tienes miedo si mi tiempo, mi vida y mi corazón, son tuyos, Mei?

— Me da miedo porque sé que no soy suficiente para ti y yo...

Fue silenciada de repente y sin preverlo por un beso. Yamato, la tomó por la cintura y acariciándole una sonrojada mejilla, se apoderó de sus labios. Besándola y besándola con mucha ternura al inicio, no pudo evitarlo. El olor que provenía de ella y el dulce sabor de sus besos lo estaban excitando demasiado...

Cosa que Mei pudo sentir muy bien.

—Yamato tú, ¿tú quieres que tú y yo...?

— Sí, sí porque eres más que suficiente para mí, Mei y te amo. Te amo Mei y al mismo tiempo...

Bajó las manos y las apoyó con delicadeza sobre sus caderas.

— Ah, Yamato...Yamato...

—...Te deseo. —La apretó contra su pecho y la miró de nuevo—Te deseo todo el tiempo y te necesito. Necesito más de tus besos y también quiero conocer centímetro a centímetro todo tu cuerpo.

—Yamato...

Rindiéndose ante sus besos y sus suaves caricias, se sentó sobre aquel mesón de la cocina cuando Yamato corrió algunas ollas y la sentó. Sentada sobre aquel mesón en donde antes estaba cocinando, se sentía de maravilla. Se sentía muy bien porque Yamato, además de ser un muchacho increíblemente atractivo, (según la temática de la serie mis amores. A mí no me lo parecía mucho pero en fin...) era extremadamente suave y tierno para besarla, para desvestirla... Dejándola solo con aquel delantal rojo puesto porque le había parecido algo erótico y muy divertido, le subió las piernas e inclinándose ante ella, las apoyó en sus hombros para hacerle más cómodamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Lo cual una sorprendida y excitada Mei no entendía muy bien.

—Yamato qué, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer y...? ¡Ah! Ah, ummm, ah, ¿qué fue eso?

— Solo relájate, Mei...—Levantó la mirada y la vio muy alegre—Solo quiero besarte aquí y prepararte para mí. ¿No quieres? ¿No te gusta?

—Yamato, ah, Yamato, yo...

Alegre y muy divertido con sus "travesuras" la tocó un poco más antes de volver a clavar su cara entre sus calientes y temblorosas piernas; más específicamente en su desnudo y muy húmedo sexo para besarlo y luego lamerlo.

Y sí, eso hizo. Dos minutos después de maravillarse con el increíble color y calor de su piel, clavó por completo la cara en el sexo de Mei y lo besó. Empezó con pequeños besos que provocaron elevados gritos de placer en la mujer que amaba y luego, introdujo su hábil y muy caliente lengua en donde quería, en donde necesitaba... Dando pequeños y muy suaves lengüetazos en el sensible y húmedo sexo de Mei, estaba a punto de enloquecer...

— Ay, Yamato, ah, Yamato, no. Oh, no, sí, ay, sí, no... ¡Yamato! Ah, Yamato, yo, yo...

 _—_ _"Ah, Mei, que delicia es escucharte gemir y gritar de placer tan confundida. Pero no, espérate mi amor, aún falta lo mejor"_

Yamato, que obviamente tenía más experiencia que Mei en esas cosas, pues él no era virgen como si le pasaba a ella y sabía muy bien cómo y que tenía que hacer para complacer a una mujer, incrementó el ritmo de su atención luego de cinco minutos de estarla probando porque lo sintió y además, lo escuchó. Supo que Mei estaba a muy poco de correrse porque el calor de su cuerpo y el de sus gritos se lo indicaban. Por eso se abrazó más fuerte a sus bellas piernas y empezó a lamerla con un poco más de fuerza.

—Yamato, Yamato yo, yo, yo ¡ah! ¡Ah sí, si...! más Yamato, ¡más mi amor...!

 _—_ _"Oh, sí, lo que suponía..."_

Sin dejar de lamerla y de tocarla, disfrutó de los fluidos que mojaron su boca cuando Mei se lo dio. Luego y después de cerciorarse de que la había dejado satisfecha, le dio un último beso sobre aquel sensible sexo que lo había puesto a mil a él. No veía la santa hora de terminar de desnudarse para, bueno, ya saben...

Frente a ella y halándole un poco los pezones (que estaban muy erectos) mientras Mei no hacía sino jadear y sonreír de placer, le preguntó si le había gustado. Si quería más.

— Ah, Yamato, Yamato...

— Hmmm, ¿eso puedo interpretarlo como un sí, Mei? ¿Te gustó? ¿Estás cansada o podemos hacer más?

—Yamato, Yamato, te amo... —Le extendió sus manos con amor y lo miró de la misma forma, con todo su corazón—Te amo, Yamato.

— Yo también te amo Mei, yo también te amo.

Yendo con ella y abrazándola de la misma amorosa forma en la que Mei lo hizo, después levantó su rostro para que quedara frente a frente con el suyo y la besó. La besó con locura, con necesidad, con desenfrenada pasión porque se moría por hacerla suya. Estaba encantado en su compañía y de tenerla así, prácticamente desnuda y tan dispuesta para él y todo lo que quería hacerle. Yamato estaba tan ansioso por tenerla que atrás había dejado un poco la caballerosidad con la que empezó ese fortuitito encuentro de amor. Estaba tan excitado y alegre por estar así con ella que inclinándose para poder besárselos y probarlos, la estaba mordiendo un poco mientras se los chupaba con insistencia.

—Yamato, ah Yamato, mi amor...

— ¿Qué?—Se detuvo y la miró completamente perdido por la calentura— ¿Qué pasó Mei? ¿No te gusta? ¿Estoy haciéndote algo malo?

— No, no, no es eso. Es que está muy bien pero me estas, ¡ah! Oye, intento decirte algo.

Gimió con fuerza porque Yamato (que no podía parar de vérselos) los haló ya que había dejado de chupárselos.

— Ummm, mi Mei, mi deliciosa Mei... Riquísimos...

— ¡Ah,Yamato! ¡Ah, Yamato, mi amor sí! ummm, sí, sí y... y, hazlo ya.

— ¿Quieres que te lo...?

— Sí...

Dijo pero se le notaba a kilómetros el miedo que le daba que lo hiciera.

— ¿Tienes miedo, Mei? ¿Quieres que paremos?

— No, no porque quiero demostrarte que sí te amo. —La tomó por las caderas y lo acerco más hacia ella—Te amo, Yamato, y aunque me da mucho miedo, hazlo. Solo hazlo suave por favor, tengo mucho miedo, mi amor.

— Guau, que bonito se escuchó eso.

Dijo y le dio la sonrisa más tierna que jamás en la vida hayamos visto nenas. ¡Ese tipo es un sol!

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando Yamato?

— Eso, eso que dijiste, —le sonrió como un tonto enamorado—eso de: "Mi amor" me gustó muchísimo Mei y, ¿lo dices de nuevo? Por favor.

—Yamato, mi amor...

—Mei...

Enamorado, mas enamorado que nunca de esa tierna chica a la que muchos no entendían, se acercó más hacia ella ya desnudó y lo hizo. Se introdujo en ella con lentitud después de abrirle un poco las piernas y la penetró con extrema delicadeza, con todo su amor. Sin dejar de verla a la cara y sintiéndose un poco mal por ver aquellas enormes lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer que amaba, se quedó inmóvil y mirándola, le pidió perdón. Dijo que él la amaba con toda su alma y que lo último que quería, era hacerla sufrir. Por eso Yamato iba a sacarlo pero fue Mei quien sorpresivamente se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su espalda y no lo dejó.

— ¿No? Es que como estas llorando, yo creí que...

— Me duele, —se separó y lo vio a los ojos—me duele mucho, Yamato, pero más me dolería no darte gusto. Quiero que estés tan contento conmigo como lo estuve yo contigo hace un momento mi amor.

—Mei...

Suspiró de gusto y se movió sobre ella involuntariamente.

— ¡Ah! Ah, Yamato, ah, ah...

— Dilo, dime otra vez así, —le quitó un mechón de cabello de la frente y la besó—dilo de nuevo Mei que no sabes cómo me gusta escucharte llamarme de esa manera tan tierna y tan amorosa, mi amor. Mi Mei, mi amor...

—Yamato, ah, ah, Yamato, mi amor. Mi amor...

—Mei...

Cayendo un poco más sobre ella y enterrando el rostro en uno de sus desnudos hombros, empezó a moverse lentamente cuando ella se lo indicó. Acariciándole las piernas, suspirando en su oído palabras de amor y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo que lo envolvía, lo hizo. Le hizo el amor y se liberó teniéndola sobre ese mesón de la cocina luego de diez minutos de estarla penetrando. Liberándose y liberándose sobre el delantal que le había dejado puesto en cantidades alarmantes, fue muy feliz. Como jamás pensó que pudiera serlo.

Feliz porque le había hecho el amor a la mujer que amaba, volvió en sí. Luego de aquel frenesí de éxtasis y de placer, recordó que estaban desnudos en la cocina de su casa y que aunque aún faltaba un buen rato para que su hermano mayor y su hermanita regresaran, lo mejor era no estar ahí en esas fachas. Por esa importante razón (aunque no quería) se puso los pantalones y luego de ayudarle a Mei a ponerse los interiores, la levantó en brazos y se dispuso a llevarla a su habitación; más específicamente a su baño.

— ¿A tu baño, Yamato? ¿Para qué?

— No te asustes, mi Mei, pero ahora que, ya sabes, —se sonrojó un poco mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y entraba—sangraste un poco y quiero, no mejor dicho, necesito limpiarte. Ven, ven y te baño. Quiero bañarte y después de dejarte muy limpia, que durmamos un rato.

— Pero Yamato, mi a...digo, Yamato, tengo que ir a la cocina y terminar las galletas que Nagi—chan me dijo que...

— ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo, mi amor?—Le preguntó preocupado mientras se le acostaba a un lado de la cama— ¿Por qué no me vuelves a decir mi amor si sabes que me encanta escucharlo? ¿Estás enojada conmigo? ¿Te hice mucho daño, mi Mei?

—Yamato no, no es nada de eso. Es solo que de verdad no debería estar aquí y lo que debería es ir a la cocina a...

En ese momento y como Mei se estaba poniendo como muy terca, Yamato se hizo sobre ella y tomándola de las manos con fuerza cuando las puso sobre su cabeza, no la dejó levantar. En cambio con una maliciosa sonrisa le dio dos opciones: Le dijo que o se dejaba bañar y luego dormía con él el resto de la tarde, o igual le quitaría los interiores en ese mismo instante y la volvería a tomar. Dijo que si seguía molestando con esa idea de irse a cocinar la desnudaría para hacerla suya como ya lo había hecho hacia algunos instantes.

—Yamato, mi amor, yo creo que...

— Eso quiere decir que ya tomaste una decisión. —Sonrió con suficiencia, luego le dio un beso y la soltó—Y una bastante sabia, diría. Muy bien, vamos a quitarte esta ropa para poderte bañar muy bien, mi Mei, mi amor... Vas a quedar muy limpia y cuando nos levantemos, podremos comer la deliciosa comida que la difícil de mi hermana seguro va a hacer.

— Pero Yamato, no creo que sea justo que...

— Deja de discutir conmigo y camina. —Volvió a levantarla en brazos como si nada y tomo dirección al baño—Vamos, mi amor, que de verdad ver eso me preocupó. ¿Segura ya no te duele?

— Estoy, estoy bien, Yamato. —Le contestó sonrojada—De verdad no estoy tan mal como crees.

Entrando a aquel amplio baño de gran tina, Mei no tuvo más opción que dejarse mojar, enjabonar, tocar, besar y acariciar de su novio que estaba encantado con ella. Algo apenada por haber hecho todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, por permitirle tantos privilegios y atrevimientos, lo estaba tomando con más calma porque se trataba de él, del primer hombre al que amaba y al que sentía que amaría por siempre con toda su alma...

Con la cara algo roja por el agua caliente y por el vapor, pero mucho más por las acertadas y dulces caricias que él le daba estando tras ella, disfrutó de aquel baño más de lo que había pensado. Sintiendo todo su amor y sonriente por las dulces palabras que le decía al también rojo y excitado oído, puso sus manos sobre las suyas cuando él las subió hasta sus pechos y los acarició. Girándose y quedando frente a él, dijo algo que ella sabía que a él le encantaba. Se sentó sobre él y tomándole el rostro en ambas manos, dejó salir algunas lágrimas y le dijo que lo amaba.

— Te amo, Yamato, te amo, mi amor.

— Y yo a ti también te amo, Tachibana Mei. Te adoro, mi amor.

—Yamato...

Ahí, y empañando un poco más (si se podía) los espejos de ese baño, se dieron un beso y se abrazaron con el alma, con todas sus fuerzas y su corazón. Se quedaron ahí por unos minutos y luego, cuando terminaron de bañarse, se arreglaron e hicieron exactamente lo que Yamato le había dicho que harían. Se acostaron en su cama pero esa vez no para unir sus cuerpos y sumergirse en la locura y en la maravilla del orgasmo, del clímax... Se acostaron y muy abrazados uno frente al otro, disfrutando del delicioso olor de aquellas sales con las que se habían bañado, durmieron como nunca habían dormido antes, muy juntos y enamorados...

Unos minutos después y completamente dormida, entre sus brazos...

—Yamato, Yamato, te amo mucho Yamato...

— Pero no creo que más que yo. —La abrazo más contra su pecho y besó su cabello—No creo que me ames más de lo que te amo yo, mujer, nunca más que yo, mi Mei... Nunca...


End file.
